An aromatic polymer has excellent electric property, optical property, heat resistance, mechanical property, and the like. Thus, it is known that the aromatic polymer is useful for function materials in a conductive material, a photoelectric conversion material, a light-emitting material, a nonlinear optical material, a material for cell, an electronic part material, a material for automobiles, and the like.
As for the methods for producing an aromatic polymer, following methods are proposed. That is, a method for polycondensation of an aromatic compound (the non-patent document 1) in which, e.g., a transition metal compound such as copper, palladium, nickel, or the like is used as a catalyst or a reacting reagent, a method for polycondensation (the patent document 1) in which an organic compound having two or more halogens in a molecule reacts with magnesium using a nickel catalyst.
However, these methods cannot obtain an aromatic polymer having a high molecular weight and a narrow molecular weight distribution.    [Patent Document 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 552-154900    [Non-patent Document 1] Chem. Rev. 102, 1359 (2002)